mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- I need a picture, please!! Hey Blanky, can you get me a picture of Leaf with a transparent background? Can you also make me a picture of Vic Vector except he has Brendan's outfit (ONLY HIS OUTFIT) on, and with a transparent background? They're both for a game I'm makin' on the MySims Fanon Wiki. Thank You!! - 19:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Town Banner Hi Blanky. This is Sumaes01. Uh, so yeah. Can you make me a banner for my town in MySims PC? Do what you did for Orange Yoda's Pyrate Town Banner. I want the background to be the town square and people who look like this on it. People 1 Eyes: Ms. Nicole Mouth: Ms. Nicole Skin Ms. Nicole Hair: Ms, Nicole's in Black Face Tatoos: None Glasses: Monacles (What Gordon has in MySims Agents) Outfit: A dark green dress that goes up to the knees and has like green high heals or boots and some bracelet. People 2 Eyes: Sir Vincent Mouth: Sir Vincent Skin: Sir Vincent Hair: White Top Hat (Black Hair) Face Tatoos: None Glasses: Monacle (What Gordon has in MySims Agents) Outfit: IKara's outfit in white People 3 Eyes: Mayor Rosalyn Mouth: Mayor Rosalyn Skin: Mayor Rosalyn Hair: Grandma Ruthie's in Brown with that little grey hat Face Tatoos: None Glasses: None Outfit: A gray long skirt with black shoes and a gray button down shirt that I think has a flower on it. People 4 Eyes: Clara Mouth: Buddy Skin: Violet Hair: A turtle beany (Yellow Hair) Face Tatoos: freckles Glasses: None Outfit: Billy Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re-Town Banner Take as much time as you need! Really I don't mind I'll be patient! Sumaes01 19:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) About the Icon (Response) Blanky's Original Message Ooooh. :O What kinda icon? TDRaichu's Message: The icon is definitaly going to be someone from MySims Agents. I was thinking maybe Sapphire, since she's AWESOME!!! But I'm still deciding. Anyway, I might get to it this weekend or next -TDRaichu SkyHeroes Character Infobox. Emotions.. CHAGA WAGA GO MOMMY Hey BlanKeyz! Howzit commin? Sumaes01 23:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I has another request! YOU SHOULD TRY AND HANDLE THE TRUTH! I need to ask something. Emotions of mah sim for world bubble. About the Council JayJay7531 | Whats the council? Moddin' My Sim Request Thingy (Sorry for the Bother) :Eyes: Billy's eyes... they are green. :Hairstyle and Color: Pablo's Hair and the Color is Brown :Skin Color: Light Skin Tone :Mouth: Annie's Mouth :Outfit Description: Travis Outfit :Face Tattoos: Star :Accessories: None :Background: ' : 1 last thing... can you also do the moods for me and I know that a lot of people are asking you so take your time! Puffles Rule 16:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Your icon is done (FINALLY!!!!!!) Blanky! I finished your icon! http://tdraichu.deviantart.com/art/Blanky-s-avi-163395240 Tell me how you think! Sorry... EPIC FAILZ FOR AVI! Blanky's message: ...perhaps you could work on ze hair a little bit, cuz it looks more like Jenny's hair than mah bandana hair TDRaichu's Response: Yeah, your right. That was what I was thinking -_-' I could edit again, but it might take a while'' HEY! LINK! HEY! HEY!! *slapped* }} And second of all, I thought the "British tea outfit" was too ... uh ... stolen-like. }} }} (<-- Love that new smiley!) And I never got one 'cause, well, I dunno. I've never uploaded an image. So ... well, I'm probably makin' it more complicated than it should be. :P}} My character-image, I guess.}} }} }} Remember, I'm usingk ain Opple, eef dat makes a deeference... TRANSLATION: WHEN I RIGHT CLICK IT, IT JUST SHOWS ME THE PIC'S NAME AND HAS IT IN A LITTLE BOX!! Remember, I'm using an Apple, if that makes a difference...}} }} Anyway, I did it! I just had to hold the clicker-thing (I held the left one, so I guess it doesn't matter with these laptops...) and literally drag it to my files and such. ... Now what? }} I JUST TOOK IT OUT OF MY DOCUMENTS' FOLDER, AND DID THAT OTHER STUFF, AND ALAKA-PRESTO!! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! It was much easier than I expected. o.o}} Thanks!! }} Request 19:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC)'' }} Hi, Blanky. ((GOSHDARNIT You know too much!))}} *''facepalm* By that, I meant that you are correct. Jimmy Watanabe = RandomDude101}} ((=P))}} }} }} I need a sim by May 29. It's important. Hey, Blanky. I is SpecialAgentKat. I already made a request, but you then archived that page. I don't know if you like, write this down, memorize it, I don't know. So yeah. And I always forget to put the mouth. So, here's my Sim. And I like PIE! Please get it by May 25. Thanx you, person. Eyes: Taylor's. MOUTH: Blaine's. (It is found in teh costume chest, teh little fangs.) Hair: Crystal's Hair color: Black Skin: Chaz's Outfit: Travis's Background: Transparent Tatoos: DJ's and Buddy's freckles That will be all. SOS 4 Kogasa Blanky, this is important. Kogasa Beatrice told me on deviantart that she was being IP blocked by someone by the name "Eulalia459678," and now she can't comment on the wiki. I'm not the technical type, but I'm pretty sure that is not something that is right. Please do something about it. -TDRaichu Wah de houzes 4????? Hey Blanky. This is Sumaes01. I have the gardens in MySims PC and what are the extra houses for? I don't need 8 houses for myself!!! Sumaes01 20:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) changed my mind instead of leaf on the front page for the ad put Petal Please By Corey785 Hi. }} }} Do You Remember... Look What I found!! Soft-Baked-Sugar-Cookies Here's the form for the thing on "Soft Baked Sugar Cookies". Apparently it wouldn't post my comment because it was too big...I hope your brain doesn't have an overload when you read this: Midnight Modified Version Of: Violet Nightshade Appearance: the same as the sim you made me. Pretty much it’s the brown hair version of Violet’s hair, Candy’s eyes, the black lips that are smiling, light skin, and the outfit with a black skirt, green shirt with some sort of black stuff on it, and black shoes. Appearance of House: Okay, I’ll try to explain it with a lot of details, but you don’t have to get it exactly like my real one (because I never really went with the real blueprint when I did my furniture. Outside: basically, it’s like a normal “Goth” house and I meant it to look kinda like a not-about-to-fall-in-on-you haunted house. It’s two blocks high, two to two and a half blocks long (whatever one fits into the area better), and two blocks wide. The roof is the normal one that you get in the beginning and it faces forward, and it has the black square singles and the other part that matches the siding (whatever one you do). The siding is the dark blue/black or the darkest brick (whatever one looks better in your opinion). The doors and windows are the ones that come form Goth Boy (even though I don’t like him), and are the darkest color you can make then (I cant’ remember if it’s black or dark purple). Try to put the door as close to the middle as you can, and you can either fill every space left with windows (other than the interest sign and the lantersn. That goes over the door), or you can do every other one all around the house. There’s a lantern on each side of the door, and the lanterns are the ones that are a bronzish color (I can’t explain it well). There isn’t anything in the yard, but you can make some sort of fence that doesn’t look to bright or out of place if you want to. The Living Room (to the left as you first walk in): The floor is the darkest “dark wood” that you can get (I think it’s a dark reddish brown), and the walls are a light green color (that I think comes from the Organic, but if it’s not that, it’s another Studious essence). On the center wall to the left there’s a fireplace with what looks likes bricks on the bottom and a the same color as the floor on the top, and on top of the mantel there are a few Studious essences (I believe there is a Fossil, possibly a Globe. You can add a few more Studious essences or you can just put those two on there). On the smaller walls on both sides of that wall there’s a bookshelf on each one, and it’s the same color as the floor. A dark green couch (which is the darker shade of the wall color) is right in front of the fireplace (but not too close), and a small table (like a long coffee table) is in between the couch and the fireplace. Also, a small side table is on each side of the couch, but you don’t have to put anything on them. The Kitchen (to the right as you first walk in): The walls are the lightest shade of the essence Orange, and the floors are the big (and square/diamond) tan-ish color tile that you can get without using an essence.On the wall to the very right there is a row of counter tops with cabinets over top of them, but on each end there is a different appliance (on the far left is a oven, and on the far right is a refrigerator). The countertops are the gray-speckled stone, and the bottom part and the cabinets are the darkest Dark Wood you can get. The refrigerator is all of the geeky metal essence, and the whole oven is the same thing (The oven doesn’t have to be the one with the fancy thing over the top of it. If you want to though, you can do that). Also, there is an island far enough out that you can walk between it and the counter, and it looks the same as the countertops. On the left wall if your facing the wall with the countertops, there are two hanging ferns (which you can get in the fancy chest thing) on the wall, and under them is a dark wood table and two dark wood chairs. There is nothing on the wall to the right except two hanging ferns in the same place as the other ones. Bedroom (the room behind the kitchen): The walls are the thorny vine pattern of the Black Rose, and the floor is the more subtle pattern of the Organic. The bed is the dark purple you get from Black Rose on the outside and the pillow/covers are the lighter purple. There’s a canopy thing over the bed, but you can do almost any design for the edges and poles of the bed (whatever you think goes best). It does on the wall as you first walk in and is in the middle. On the wall to the left of the bed is a dark purple desk with a dark purple chair (but it’s not to close to the bed). On the wall to the left of the bed is the mirror (which is dark purple), and a small couch (which is also dark purple). You can add extra dark green accents throughout the room if you want to. Extra Room (I don’t use it as a bathroom): The walls are the dark red and black spider web design from the Spider essence, and the floors is the darkest plain color you can get from the Spider. I have a organ (which you get from Goth Boy) that’s a dark red (that will match the red in the wall. I don’t care where you get it from) with a few black accents (which you can get from anywhere). Also, on both side of the room are two small couches that are the same dark red/black as the organ. LotOccupied: Any lot in the forest that’s not by the front. Possibly across from the lake, but as long as it’s in the back, it’s okay with me. Interests: Likes Studious and Spooky (but since you’re modifying Violet, will my house have spooky music?), hates Cute/Fun/A few weird Tasty people (but most Cute since you can only put one) Voice: I don’t know the specifics, but I believe that it’s the same color that Violet’s voice is on, but it’s higher (but not a lot higher. It’s just not as…deep) Dialog: I don’t know how much dialog you need, but I’ll just put everything I can think of… Hotel Introduction: …uh, what do you want? Accept Move-In: Sure, why not? Just make sure I don’t live by any loud people… After You Build House: Thanks name, this is nice… Request for More Stuff: Not to complain, but this is house…isn’t all it could be. Maybe some…I don’t know, black roses, books… Star Level 1: Why are you following me around? Really, what do you want from me?! Star Level 2: Sometimes I go out at night and walk around while everyone’s asleep so I can think without interruptions…it’s not as weird as it sounds… I’m glad there aren’t many people there, that way I can get some peace and quiet… Star Level 3: Everyone always tells me to lighten up, but I tell them to lighten down… It seems as if everyone is extremely hyper, well, except the Goths, but they’re too ''depressed. If only someone had a personality similar to me… People are always surprised when I start talking about something they don’t even know about, and they are always lost by the time I finish talking… '''Star Level 4:' I’ve always wanted to visit Egypt. It has such a rich culture and history… Most people think it’s weird that I sit in corners and read all the time, but it helps me block out everything else… A lot of people don’t realize that I don’t just read and tell people to be quiet. I actually write and draw a lot, but you just don’t see me do it… Everyone thinks I’m older than I am. What, can’t you believe I’m not an adult yet?! Star Level 5: ……………...........Oh, sorry, I was just thinking… Silence is golden, and duct tape is silver, so if you don’t want to have a duct taped mouth, then you better not disturb me… A lot of times people mistake me for being Goth because I’m so quiet and serious, but I’m not Goth. I’m just…not energetic all the time. It’s creepy how everywhere I go, some guy seems to like me, and when one of my friends find out, they start teasing me!…wait, why did I just tell you that? You probably didn’t even want to know… Did you know that I’ve known Mel since I was a little girl? It’s nice to know that I have a mummy that can send someone to a pit of cobras as a friend. I also used to be really good friends with Ray…I hould probably get together with him sometime soon… Best Friend: Hey, thanks for making this a real home name. It’s a lot like my old home… 2 Things about Modding MySims PC I made you an Agent Blanky character icon FOR NO REASON AT ALL LOLZ! I made a character icon for you, cuz, um, I just figured out how. So, I'm giving it to you for NO REASON WHATSOEVER!! SpecialAgentKat Yeah, now I'm ADDICTED to making 'em. Mine has fangs. Oh, yeah. My Sim, I need her by May 25. It's for flippin' Art class, where we need a "creative" drawing or image of ourselves. And it's due teh 26. I know I said 29, but the teacher lady made it earlier. Sorry I couldn't give ya more time. Thanx Thanks. I really need the Sim. {I hope I don't seem like I'm rushing you.} My favorite Smilie: My Sim's Voice My House and diolague(for the blog: Soft Baked Suger Cookies... or somethin') WHAT THE FLIP? 2 sim requests (1 for me, 1 for my sister) Diolague Interests Loves *Geeky *Tasty Hates *Studious Dialogue Hotel Introduction *Hey essence dude! My name is OY Guy! I'm an essence creator from PYRATE TOWN. Accept Move-In *Me. Right. Here. Move. Hello. Now. Would. name. Uhh... OK! Can you make me the house? I'm actually out of essences. After You Build House *This house is awesome! You should move to PYRATE TOWN! We could be BEST FRIENDS! Request For More Stuff *Well... The house DID look better from the outside... Can you make the inside just as cool? Star Level 4 *Hey, I want to tell you a secret... In Grade 6, 7, and 8 I played the drums in school. When Odin Revolution moved into my town, he said I should join the band Nothin' But Drums! *My favorite food? ...CHICKEN! Chicken Fingers, Chicken Fries, Popcorn Chicken, Chicken Flingz. You name somethin' chicken-related, I like it! *Hey, have you heard about about the website "http://mysims.wikia.com"? Oh yeah, I forgot! you're... uh... BlankyXP, Game-fanatic, Wiki Worker 72, Holhol12345, *Kinz*, Dentface, Wii maniac... *I read this book called Schooling Around! by Andy Griffiths. The teacher has an awesome name. His name is Mr. Brainfright! Ha ha! Can you believe it! Star Level 5 *2+682 836 473=682 836 475. Oh! Hello name! I was just doing a little math! *I'm hungry! Have you heard of that pastry chef? His name is Chris, I think. *Who do you think is better: DJ Candy "Supergroove" or DJ Jack "Awesomeness" *...Wha!? The Mayor told me this is a 5 Star Town! Hooray for you!! *Hey, I collected some essences. Maybe I could help you build furniture. *I like Chicken! *You know how that girl Blanky loves Leaf? Not everyone likes him. I'm one of those people who like him... neutral Trevor Hate Box I really hate Trevor! Could you make a Trevor Hate Fan Userbox please? Tardisgirl98 17:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) SIM REQUEST Could I please have a moment of your time? }} Fine. }} Peoplez!! Peoplez!! Lego My Ego um........ }} Word Bubble I made my own word bubble, but when I type the template thing, the text never appears in the actual word bubble. Can I get some help? {midnightblue05} Well... Sweet Tea Shout Box Title }} }} Okay, seriously, please tell me how to change the title. Why are you not telling me?}} }} FREIND REQUEST (BOX IS CUSTOM) =D Congrats Blankeh! You became JAYJAY7531's New friend... sorta...